Harry Bingham
Harry is a student at West Ham High School. Harry comes from a high achieving, rich, and successful family, so he appears to have all of the spoilt and entitled attributes associated with that upbringing. Contents Early Life Throughout The Series Series One Episode 1 Harry plays Rosencrantz in the West Ham High School's version of Tom Stoppard's play Rosencrantz and Gildenstern Are Dead, for which the afterparty is being held at Harry's house. Harry and Kelly visit Harry's mother's office to be told they cannot disturb her meeting. A mysterious man leaves the office and stares at the two young people. Harry's tense mother leaves the meeting and tells him she will meet him at home later that evening. Harry sits with Kelly on the bus. The school buses are waved off by loving parents and the kids chatter excitedly. The group fall asleep on the bus and wake up to hear that they are back home. On arriving home, Harry calls Kelly to tell her that he is home alone. Harry attends the gathering arranged by Cassandra to discuss their situation. Rather than take Cassandra's advice to wait it out until monring, Harry joins the party in The Church. Kelly gets jealous when Harry flirts with another girl and Harry tries to explain. They continue to fight outside The Church. The next morning, Harry offers to drive out to try to get help after sparring with Cassandra and recruits Luke, Grizz, and Clark to join him. However, the boys soon discover that the entire town is surrounded by woods. At home alone, surrounded by the belongings that his parent's success has got him, Harry sits in his kitchen and breathes into a paper bag. He is not coping well with the situation and goes to his mother's bathroom cabinet. There are painkillers (Percocet 2.5mg), Valium (Diazepam 5mg), and Xanax (.5mg) prescribed to her. Harry decides to take the Xanax. Harry also discovers some Skyn condoms belonging to his mother and discusses them with Kelly. He is shocked to find condoms following his father's death less than six months previously. Harry opens his family safe and takes out the gold that was an insurance policy for him and his sister from his father. Harry feels that his only advantage is this wealth, which he thinks will protect him and Kelly. However, Kelly resurfaces the fight from the previous night and highlights the lack of trust between the pair. Harry tells Kelly he loves her, but she walks out. Later, Harry waits at The Church for the return of the expedition group with some other students. The teens speculate about what news the expedition group will bring. While the teens are together, Cassandra announces that they need to start making decisions much to the chagrin of some of the others, including Harry. She asks that the teens be more mindful of their limited resources, which many of the teens acquiesce to, apart from Harry, who questions who will make the ultimate decisions. Cassandra challenges Harry on this and asks if she should flip a coin and use chance to decide if he is so reluctant to democracy. Cassandra continues flipping the coin and it lands on tails every time which is disconcerting for all of the teens. It eventually lands on heads and the teens have a collective sigh of relief. When Cassandra suggests that they create their own civilisation and share resources, Harry is not pleased that he may have to share his house with others. Harry uses this as an opportunity to assert his superior social position and wealth over the others, particularly Will. Harry cowers with the rest when Campbell shoots his gun and threatens to shoot Cassandra. After Campbell claims that he was just doing it to get everyone's attention and asks those who disagree with Cassandra's idea of things to join him, Harry goes to leave the church and beckons Kelly to join him. However, before the group manage to leave, the wood expedition group return carrying Emily's dead body, which they place on the altar of the church. Every one of the students look on Emily's body with shock and fear. Episode 2 Harry awakes in his large house and peers down the staircase at the sleeping students surrounded by the leftovers of the party at his house. Later, Harry talks with Campbell near the Pavilion and watches several of the students chanting in a circle. He tells Campbell about the game of Fugitive later that evening and invites him along. The teens look up to see a Solar Eclipse, which some interpret as a response to Lexie and co's chanting. However, Gordie explains what it is. Kelly sits on the windowsill of the Coffee Shop while Harry works the coffee machine. Harry encourages Kelly to sleep over at his house, but Kelly is still annoyed about their fight. Harry apologies. Kelly makes it clear that when she chose to leave the church with Harry, she was choosing the idea of keeping what belongs to you. She acknowledges that she is lucky and priviliged, but she doesn't know what she thinks now. Harry invites Kelly to join him as look out in the game of Fugitive later that day, but Kelly thinks it is a waste of time. At the Petrol Station, Allie comes across Harry Bingham filling his gas tank before the evening's game of Fugitive. He invites her to both the game and the afterparty at The Bingham Residence. Spitefully, Allie tells Harry that Kelly is with Will but Harry persists and tells her to invite Cassandra too. Harry arrives at the Supermarket under the guise of getting supplies for his party, but he came to check up on Kelly. He asks what she and Will are doing and Kelly tells him that the food counting is her idea. Once again, Harry asks Kelly to join him for Fugitive but she still refuses. On the way back home from the supermarket, Cassandra runs into Harry, who accuses her of being involved in the food inventory. She denies all knowledge of it, but it appears that she is fooling no one. Harry begins the game of Fugitive in the car park of the Town Hall. Immediately after Clark's arrival in a police car, Harry explains the rules of the game and starts it with an air horn. He is surprised to see that Allie turns up and joins him in his car. Relationships Family Karen Bingham Karen is Harry's mother. Mr. Bingham Harry's father died less than six months before the start of the series. Harry's Sister Friends Luke, Grizz, Jason, and Clark Harry is acquaintances with the four jocks. Campbell Eliot Harry strikes up an alliance with Campbell against Cassandra. Significant Others Kelly Kelly is Harry's girlfriend at the beginning of the series. They are caught during a sexual activity by Will in the dressing rooms of the play and appear to be a solid couple. However, there is a lack of trust between the couple that surfaces at the party at The Church and again when Harry offers Kelly some of the gold bars. Harry insinuates that they have been dating from before the middle of tenth grade. Enemies Cassandra Pressman Harry snipes constantly at Cassandra and is evidently envious of her position of Student Body President. Quotes Trivia *The registration plate of his black car is D02563Q. *In a game of Fuck, Marry, Kill, Harry receives four votes for Fuck (Madison, Olivia, Gwen, and Erika). * Has a convertible silver BMW (1.01). * Able to drive (1.01). * Has an iPhone (1.01). Gallery Category:Characters